Random Little Nizzy OneShots
by bella-sk8er
Summary: Well, a collection of little one-shots about Nizzy. Enough said.
1. Bibliotheque

**AN: Yeah, yeah, I know.. Go update your other story! Don't start another one! Well, too bad! Haha. I got bored (not of my old story.. just bored.. haha) and wanted to write some one-shots so I could get used to the idea a little of ending it in one chapter. Haha, but because my other story is about DxC, I wanted another one, and so, well, Nizzy is just epic man! Like the couple? Read on! Don't? Read on anyway! Haha, just please no flames! Oh, and btw, this isn't just one one-shot.. but a collection of one-shots about Nizzy. I'm gonna warn you now, they won't be coming up fast, because I do have a multi-chapter to update :) haha, so yeah, enjoy, I hope :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm sitting here, on my butt, writting stories about TDI.. so really, think about it, do you really think I OWN TDI? Yeah, I didn't think so! **

* * *

Bibliotheque:

A very tanned, very bored bookwarm was sitting in the library, enjoying his afternoon, in a way. He was browsing through his favorite books. He blew out a breath. He had read them all before. He kept scanning, looking for his favorite book. He found it and sighed contentedley. He stalked his way over to the seating section of the huge library. He sat down in a bean bag, only cause it was the only comfortable chair-like thing there was in this whole library.

He tried to start reading, but his mind kept wandering to a certain crazy red head.

He sighed and got fed up. He'd had enough of that red head popping up into his head everytime he was trying to concentrate on something. He was going to read and not think about her if it was the last thing he did!

He re-opened his book and started reading it. Of course, his mind again began to wander. Of course, it had to be wandering to Izzy. Why. Why of all things and people, did he have to be thinking of Izzy. I mean, they weren't even friends!

"UGGH!" He yelled. People turned to look at him, including Cody and Harold who were working on a science project, Courtney who was trying to avoid Duncan to no prevail but who was still obviously flirting with him, Geoff and Bridgette actually stopped making out and the faint music that had been coming from Trent's guitar had stopped. Noah felt his cheeks heat up, and he was happy that his skin was tan, or else he wouldn't be the only one to know that he was blushing.

"S-sorry.." Noah mumbled and turned back to his book.

He got about a paragraph into his book, when he saw a blur of orange and green run by. Great, now he was seeing things that reminded him of her too. He was just about to continue, when he heard Harold and Cody shout.

"Izzy!" The duo shouted at once.

"I'm not Izzy, I'm Explosivo! And Explosivo likes BOOM-BOOM!" She shouted, a huge and creepy grin on her face. Noah turned to see what she had done this time. To make a long story short, the two boys' miniature volcano had exploded all over their notes and the table around them.

Izzy than bounded over to taunt Courtney and Duncan. She than moved on to Bridgette and Geoff, and than onto Trent. Noah sunk down into the beanie bag chair and covered his face with his book, hoping that Izzy wouldn't notice. But of course, she did. She would never not see her favorite egg headed, sarcastic, book worm. Ever.

She ran over to him, and planted herself down into another beanie bag chair beside Noah's.

"Hey Noah! Hey hey hey Noah! Hey! Hey Noah! Hey! Hey No-"

"Is there a point Izzy?" He asked harshly, and for some reason immediatley felt bad. He didn't get it. He never felt bad. Not until now.

"No. Not really." Izzy shrugged. "Whatcha reading?" She asked, pulling the book down just enough. But before Noah had a chance to respond to that question, Izzy leaned over, kissed him for a good minute or so than pulled away.

"Well, seeya Noah!" She yelled, and raced out of the library, yelling something about no one ever catching her alive.

Noah sighed a little, and brought the book up to his face. But again, his mind kept wandering to the same red head as before.

But this time, this time he didn't mind.


	2. Les Reves Tard La Nuit

**AN: Okay, well they may be a little OOC in this chapter.. If they are, sorry. Oh, and I forgot to mention in the first chapter, there is no order. Just random little one-shots. Haha, so yepp.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yet.. :) haha :P**

**Les Reves Tard La Nuit**

Izzy lay there, peacefully asleep. It was the one time of day she was quiet and calm, but even than she'd talk in her sleep. Usually her dreams were full of rainbows and bombs. But not tonight. No, tonight her mind was stuck on a different topic.

"No-No-Noah?" You could hear her calling in her sleep. Every night for a week now the crazy red head had been dreaming about the sarcastic egg-head. She never remembered what they were about when she woke up, just that they were beyond amazing and that furstrated our little crazy girl. She knew that she talked in her sleep, so she asked her best friend Eva to come over and listen to what she was saying. Eva had agreed, only cause she had to stay awake that night anyway. Izzy quickly drifted to sleep.

_*Izzy's dream*_

_Izzy was walking down the school hallway, with a gorgeous green, strapless dress that was flowy and ended above the knees. She walked with her head held high, towards her boyfriend, Owen. But Owen never paid attention to her, only to food that the schools' evil queen bee Heather wa waving at him. That she ran. Owen followed, knocking Izzy onto the floor. Everyone around her laughed. She started to cry. Than, nothing. No one was there anymore except Izzy. Than she saw a hand reach toward her. She grabbed it and felt sparks. When she looked to see her hero, it was Noah. They began to slow dance, and Izzy felt like she was floating. Just as Noah went to kiss her, her alarm clock rang._

*Reality*

Izzy woke, startled, to see Eva also startled. She also looked guilty.

"I'm sory Iz." She began. "I was just so tired and -"

Izzy cute her off. "Nows not the time!" She screeched excitedly. "I remember my dream!"

With that she was out the door.

She ran into the school, searching frantically. She found Owen and ran to him.

"Owen, I'm sorry. Well, not really, but still! I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore. I love someone else. Well, bye, seeya around!" Than she ran over to Noah who was one of the many surprised students who had witnessed Izzy break up with her two year boyfriend.

When she finally reached him, she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him, straight on the lips. "Your mine now!" Izzy proudly proclaimed, just like a six year old would. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway.

Noah no longer expected to have anytime for readin, but if he was with Izzy, than who cared? He wouldn't need to read about love or adventured, he's live them.

And Izzy? Well, let's just say she was too busy planning a wedding to think about the sappy stuff.


	3. Zapz!

**AN:** **Yeah, yeah, I suck at updating. And yeah, yeah, it's been done before.. big whoop! Haha, so yeah, hope you like it :) Oh and btw.. just cause I feel like I need to exclaim it.. I HAVE A FLOWER IN MY HAIR!!!!!! WHAT! SUCK IT! haha, yepp, anywayyyy.. now that I've that out.. I'd also like to say that I like this chapter :) teehee, so, enjoy :) ..I hope..**

**Discalimer: This author owns nothing.**

* * *

**Zapz!**

Noah was calmy sitting down by the pool, relaxing while reading his book. He'd gotten tired of everyone calling him gay, and even more tired with the fact they thought he was gay with Cody. I mean really? Cody? He did, however, like a certain crazy red head, who was, indeed, a _girl_.

He looked up, to see the familiar colourful streak that was Izzy. He sighed contentedly. Than just sighed. Ever since Duncan had been voted off, he felt more alone than ever. Everywhere he looked he either saw Cody obsessing over Gwen, Trent writing a love song for that brunette, Katie and Sadie talking animatedly about Justin when they weren't staring at him, Lindsay with Tyler just hanging out, Bridgette and Geoff constantly making out, Courtney yelling at Duncan, said delinquent smirking, before always leaning in to give a small kiss to the tiny brunette, who was always flustered, heck, even HAROLD had someone to show love too. And even though he knew he wasn't the only one single, he felt like it. I mean, he didn't have Cody's attitude on liking someone who obviously liked someone else.

Just than, Lindsay and Sadie came up giggling. The two weren't bffe's, but they'd been friends ever since that phobia challenge. Lindsay grabbed Noah's hand, while Sadie brought out a sharpie, and before Noah could protest, they had written something on his palm. He was about to turn it over when Lindsay and Sadie slapped his hand, still giggling.

"If you look at the name on the hand before 8 tonight when we get together to watch the new epi of TDI, than we flip over everyones hands and see who they got." Lindsay explained laughing, adding a hint of 'duh' into her sentence. I was tooken aback. Did she just duh me?

"Oh," Sadie than added, "We'll be watching, and so will all the other girls, and Ezekiel, mostly cause we scared him into it, to make sure you don't peek." And than they ran off, still giggling. I looked around, noticing no one was there. I peeked at my hand a little, and saw _Iz._

Th-they gave me Izzy? And speaking of Izzy, I heard her shout.

"NOAH LOOKED! NOAH LOOKED! GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS.. and Zeke.. NOAH LOOKED AT HIS HAND! NOW HE HAS TO KISS THEM! " She laughed, than running over to me. I tried to keep my hand away from her, but she grabbed it before I had the chance. She read the name, and her face went blank. Behind her, everyone started giggling.

"You have to kiss her." Duncan said, holding back intense laughter.

"He's not going to." Geoff joked back, holding back the same type of laughter.

I got fed up with them, and just stalked off. A hint of disapointment clouded Izzy's eyes.

* * *

**A few hours later.. **

I was alone in the room after we had watched Heather get her head shaved, explaining why we had heard that scream earlier, and than watch her get kicked off, right after. Ahh, karma is beautiful. All of a sudden. Izzy burst in. Knowing that there was no one around, I went over to where she was standing, placed both my hands on her shoulders, and brought her to me. I planted my lips on her shocked ones while closing my eyes and enjoying every minute of it. Than, I pulled back.

She smirked a little. "What was that for?" She asked.

"You know," I said, trying to think of an excuse. "That whole game thing." I saw a look of disappointment flash in her eyes. I felt guilty for the first time in, well, ever.

I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her again, keeping my eyes open long enough to see her close hers immediatley and kiss back. Than I felt her smile into the kiss. When I pulled back, I looked into her amazing green eyes.

"And that one," I whispered, approaching her lips, "Was cause I wanted to." Than I kissed her again.

She pulled back, looking worried. "What about Owen?" She asked.

"Owen?" I asked smirking, "Who's Owen?" She smiled. We leaned in again, and just like that, the sparkes started to fly.


	4. Un Nouveau Ami

**AN: BOO! haha, did I scare ya? yeah, probably not.. but I really need to get my mind off some stuff that I really won't waste time saying in here. But yeah.. that's actually where I'm, uh, somewhat getting this inspiration, but only part of it.. so yeah, on with the story! BTW! set AFTER TDA AND the TDA Speacil Reunion.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing**

* * *

**Un Nouveau Ami**

"O-Owen," Izzy said, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. It's just stressing me out. You care more about food than you do about being my boyfriend, and I can't take it. I'm sorry, I am." She said, on the verge of tears, feeling bad, but knowing that it was the right thing to do. She walked away, tears falling down her face. It hurt, it really did. She still really liked Owen. She didn't know if that would ever go away. Even if she did pretend like she wasn't all that interested, she was. But Owen, Owen wasn't pretending. She walked to her room, faceplanted on her bed, and cried into her pillow.

And for the first time in forever, Izzy cried herself to sleep.

* * *

By the time that Izzy had gotten up, gotten dressed and walked into the caf, everyone had heard about her breakup with Owen. Courtney and Eva ran up to her, the two people no one would have ever thought Izzy to be friends with, were the people she was the closest too. Along with Bridgette, and when her and Sadie were fighting, which was a lot ever since Gwen had dumped Trent, Katie was pretty close too. The five of them were always doing things together, comfroting each other with break-ups and fights and telling each other everything. But for the first time, none of that could comfort Izzy. She wished she was like Eva, strong and uncaring. Or like Bridgette, always able to see the brighter sides of everything. Maybe like Katie, who cried it out than bounced right up. But right now, she wished she was like Courtney the most, able to hide her feelings behind a carefully built wall, that was guarding a mask. Sure, it made people think she was horrible, but Court didn't care. Or maybe she did, and she was hiding it. Izzy blew a piece of hair from her face. All her friends were talking and trying to comfort her, but nothing was working.

She did, however, hear Eva yell at her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU, AND YOU DON'T CARE! SO FIGURE IT OUT FOR YOURSELF!" And with that, Eva stalked off, pulling Katie and Bridgette with her. Izzy looked over at Court, tears prickling her eyes. Courtney was about to say something. When Izzy shouted to.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST DON'T TALK TO ME TODAY!" She screamed at Courtney, before running off crying. Duncan and Noah both got up, one going to comfort Courtney who was letting her mask fall off cause she was just going to ask Izzy to pass the salt, the other running after Izzy cause he knew it was un-common for the redhead to yell at Courtney, or any of the others.

When Noah got to Izzy's door, he could hear sobbing. He lightly knocked on her door.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYBODY!" The book warm heard the redhead shout. He was about to leave, but he decided to be brave for once in his life. He grabbed the door knob and turned it, thanking God it wasn't locked. He ducked just in time before a sharp object hit him in the face. He didn't duck fast enough, however, for an encyclopedia to be thrown at his head. Before blacking out completley, he saw Izzy bounce over, a look of concern and fury mixed with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"IZZY!" Noah heard Courtney say. "I can't believe you broke Noah!"

"Yeah!" He than heard Bridgette say worridley. "What if he dosn't make it out okay?"

"I can hear you." Noah aid irritated. He looked around to see five red faces, one with red, puffy eyes as well.

"Uggh. Help me get to my room, please." He than said. Everyone turned to look at Izzy. She sighed, but nodded. Than she picked Noah up, and leaned him on her shoulder, and walked him slowly to his room. He couldn't help but think of how un-Izzy like this was. He was about to ask, but Izzy stopped. He looked up to see they were at his room. He looked up at Izzy. She looked at him, on the verge of tears again.

He knew he shouldn't, but he gave her a small peck on the lips. He pulled away slowly, and looked her straight in the eyes. Than he whispered.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here. My door, is always open." I left and walked into my room. He walked, or hopped, to his bed, and grabbed a book. Just as he was getting comfortable, he heard a small knock. He looked up to see Izzy come in. She closed the door, and walked over to Noah. She sat down beside him, and spilled. There was many tears, and a little laughter. Noah reached over and wiped her tears, but that's all he did. He never interupted her, and he never tried to help. After she was done, she smiled down at Noah, and brought him into a tight hug.

"Thank you Noah. Thank you so much." She whispered into his ear. She gave him a small peck on the cheek, and bounced out the door, her hyper, upbeat, Izzy self again.

And that was the day that Izzy and Noah became best friends, and the day that Noah fell in love.


	5. Une Bruit Dans Le Couloir

**AN: As promised, a fresh new update on this story, as well as my other one. And yes, it was promised. So I got this idea off the song "The More Boys I Meet" but I tend to change the end to most of my song-fics to give it a happier ending.. haha :) so yeah, that's all I've got to say. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the TD series, not the song, not Carrie Underwood.. I do however, own the little tiny thing in my head called a brain that came up with this idea :)**

**Une Bruit Dans Le Couloir**

Izzy sighed. Another hopeless date, another hopeless night. These guys didn't realize that they were the reasons she no longer believed in fairy tales, no matter how many times her friends told her that she'd find the perfect guy. Yeah, easy for them to say, they had all met their prince charming, their night in shining armor, or at least, that's how they saw them. Izzy looked up at Cody and smiled, nodding her head to whatever stupid nonsense he was talking about at the time. Just than, his cell phone rang. Izzy was happy for the distraction.

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay, I'll be home soon. Love you too. Bye!" Cody said into his phone, than looked at Izzy grinning.

'You, love, her? Your on a date with me and your telling someone else you love her!' Izzy felt like saying, but before she could open her mouth, Cody interrupted her.

"Hey, sorry, but I got to jet. Mom wants me home. Talk to you later, call me." He said, trying to sound cool, but all hope of that failing after he said mom. He was a 25 year old, living at home, with his, mom? Izzy inwardly face palmed. How did she always wind up with losers and jerks?

First there had been Justin, but he only wanted to get into her pants. The only thing he loved, was hinself. Than there was Ezekiel, who was completley sexist and who tried to pretend he was gangsta. Owen followed, and he wasn't too bad, except that everytime they finished eating, and Owen ate a LOT, he would bail and make Izzy pay. Now she was here with Cody, who apparently, lived with his mommy.

She stood up, and without so much of a word, walked off, ignoring Cody talking and shouting at her to come back. Like she'd go back. She sighed again. She just wanted her prince charming. Heck! She'd settle for a frog so long as he had his own place, payed every now and than and actually cared about her.

Izzy ran up her steps to her apartment, planning on calling one of the girls. Than she remembered it was friday, and let disapointment flood over her. They'd all be out. She put the key in her lock, and turned it, surprised when she saw Courtney, Bridgette and Gwen laughing, watching a movie and throwing pop corn at each other. The apartment was a mess. They all turned around, looking guilty.

"Surprise!" Bridgette weakly said. The four of us burst out laughing. I kicked off my shoes and jumped onto the couch, between Gwen and the pop corn, grabbing a handful and shoving my face with it.

"So how did the date go?" Courtney said, wiggling her eyebrows in a very Duncan like manner, purposfully mimicking her boyfriend, causing all of us to laugh again.

"Yeah dudette, tell us how it went! Whoo!" Bridgette got out between giggles, mimicking her boyfriend Geoff. We all burst out laughing.

"It went horrible guys." I said, after I had stopped laughing long enough to talk. Than I scrunched up my nose. "He's 25 and still lives at home with his mom."

The other three scrunched their noses up too. "That's bad." Gwen said. Than her face lit up. "But maybe if you give about nine days.." We all burst out laughing again. Trent, Gwen's boyfriend, was obsessed with the number nine. It was kind of funny now that we were used to it. I sighed.

"What if I never meet a guy?" I asked them, suddenly depressed. "I mean, how did you guys find your boyfriends?"

"Fiance." Courtney corrected. I looked over at her shocked, along with Bridgette and Gwen.

"What?" She asked. "He asked me last night!"

We blinked and I started again. We'd freak out on her later, and she was completley okay with that. She didn't like us obsessing over her and Duncan's life.

"So back to my question." I started. "How did you guys find your boyfriends and FIANCE!" I said, fake glaring at Courtney. She just giggled.

"I met Trent at the bookstore I work at." Gwen said. "He came in one day looking for a book on writing music. We started talking and really hit it off. We went on a few dates, and now here we are, eight months later, still going strong." She concluded, a dreamy look on her face.

"Well I met Geoff at a beach party. Our two favorite things. For me, the beach, for Geoff, a party. But he came out, drunk and throwing up, and so I went to see if he was okay. He looked up at me, and we just connected. We talked quite a bit, and even though he never says the right things, it was cute. Now we're a year in, and stronger than ever." Bridgette said.

"I kicked Duncan where the sun don't shine." Courtney stated, and we all laughed. The four of us had been at the mall, when Duncan started flirting with Courtney adn ticking her off. She had finally had enough, turned around and kicked him in the one spot guys don't want to be kicked. Especially by an angry girl wearing 4-inch cork heels. The next day, we ran into Duncan again. He continued to flirt with Courtney, and though she was getting mad, you could tell she was starting to fall for the bad boy. After about seven days, Courtney turned around, grabbed the boys shoulders and kissed him full on the lips. She pulled back, slipped a piece of paper into the shocked boy's hand, smiled, turned and walked away. When we asked her why later that night she just shrugged, smiling and told us that it was cause he was the only boy willing to break down the wall she set up to keep everyone who didn't care out. It'd been close to two years since they'd been going out, and it was about time he had popped the question.

We kept talking until 12 that night. Than we gave each other a hug, and they left. I sighed, hating being alone. I threw on a pair of pj's, climbed into bed, and was about to turn the light off when I heard a thud outside.

"And STAY OUT!" I heard my horrible neighbour everyone hated shout. Than I heard her slam the door. I was caught between going to see who had just gotten kicked out and going to sleep, but curiosity got the best of me. I opened my door to see a tanned guy sitting in the hallway rubbing his head with one eyes closed. He turned around and saw me. Even through his tan I could see him blush.

"Hi, I'm Izzy." I started.

"Noah." He said, sticking out a hand. "Is she always like that?" He asked, turning and pointing to Heather's door.

I shook my head. "No. She's usually worse. This is her in a good mood." He looked at me, an expression of shock on his face.

"I'd hate to see her in a bad mood." He said, eyes wide.

"No you would not. Trust me. I saw it while she was yelling at my friends boy- uh, fiance, for not choosing her. I don't think she ever really got over it. But that's not me saying that she wasn't a female dog before that." I said, remembering the day Heather almost killed Court.

Noah shook his head, but said nothing. He looked up at me, and it was under his intense gaze that I realized my stomach was doing back flips, and that I was in my pj's.

"Uh, so." I started. I could feel the heat in my face as a blush rose. He just smiled.

"I know we just met, but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a date with me?" He asked. "Maybe tomorrow night? I could pick you up at, say, 8 tomorrow?"

I smiled, and nodded. "I'd like that." I said.

He smiled too. "Great. Well, goodnight, Izzy. See you tomorrow." Than he turned to the Heather's door again. "I hope." He added, than turned and walked away. But not before turning and waving. I waved back, and walked back into my apartment. I closed the door, and slid down it til I was sitting, hugging my knees. I couldn't wait to be able to tell the girls how I had met Noah. My story totally trumped Gwen, Bridgette and, well, I don't think anyones story could beat Court's. I sighed happily. Who cared about that. Who care about anything? I had met the guy of my dreams, I could tell. Whoever said curiosity killed the cat, obviously hadn't thought the whole thing through. I turned on my radio, and a song started playing.

_'It's not like I'm not trying, cause I'd give anyone a shot once, and I, I close my eyes, and I, kiss that frog, each time finding, the more boys I meet, the more I love my dog!" _

I laughed. About 10 minutes ago, I would have declared this my song. But now? Not a chance. I called Courtney, knowing she'd still be up. I got her to call Gwen while I called Bridgette and we added them to the phone conversation.

"You guys are never going to believe it, but I just found a guy!" I shouted. Despite the fact that it was midnight, they squeeled and demanded I tell them the whole story. I grinned, knowing exactly where to start.

"Well, it all started with a thump in the hallway.."


	6. Les Meilleurs Amis

**AN: Okay, so I had this finished last night, but was too lazy to type it up and upload it and all that stuff, haha, so yeah. Anyway, not much to say here, but as a warning, this is a bunch of random crap strung together, and I tried my hardest to make it follow, but it's hard because I kept skipping years, mostly cause I'm lazy. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. sadly..**

**PS: For those of you who don't know what Tim's is, it's a coffee shop here in Canada, full name Tim Horton's.. it's just easier to say Tim's.. but yeah.. heh**

* * *

**Les Meilleurs Amis**

"Isabella? Isabella!"

The fice year old girl could hear her teacher calling her name, but Izzy couldn't go. She'd been pushed off the monkey bars by the brat, Heather. Izzy tried to get up, but like all the other times, pain ran through her leg. She let out a little yelp as tears reached her eyes. She choked back the sobs. She was a big gril now, and big grils don't cry. She couldn't, however, stop the tears from leaking out of her eyes.

Stupid Heather, the young girl thought, wiping her tears and nose with her sleeve, and glaring at nothing in particular.

"Are you okay?" A timid voice asked her. She looked up to see Noah holding out his hand to her. She smiled at the six year old boy in front of her. She wiped her tears again, and took hold of the older boys hand. He, with the help of his classmate Duncan, half carried her to the school. After dropping her at the nurses office, Duncan left. Much to Izzy's surprise, Noah stayed and than helped her walk the rest of the week. It was during that time that Noah and Izzy became friends.

* * *

"Man," A now sixteen year old Izzy proclaimed as a seventeen year old Noah fluffed a pillow for her foot. "This is like, deja vue!"

Noah chuckled and went back to his seat. Eleven years, and Izzy hadn't grown a bit. Well, maturity wise that is. Noah looked up at Izzy, pretending to read. How long had he been in love with her?Nine, ten years? Something like that. He sighed. She wouldn't go for a guy like him. She was crazy, fun, hyper, exciting, beautiful. He was sarcastic, dull, lazy, and always criticized everything. She was way out of his league. Meanwhile, Izzy was thinking along the same lines. Well, that and how awesome it would be to see a banana chase a monkey.

* * *

A week later, Izzy and Noah were at the doctors office getting Izzy's cast removed. Honestly, that's what scared Izzy the most, seeing for the first time hor her injury had healed. Noah was biting his tounge as Izzy squeezed the feeling right out of his hand. When she saw her leg had healed fine, she let Noah's hand go, and they both sighed with relief, two different pressures gone.

* * *

As Noah's graduation drew nearer, neither of the two friends knew how to tell the other how they felt. So, they didn't. Noah went off to university, while Izzy finished high school, than went on to college. For three years, they never heard from the other.

* * *

_*Three years later, at a local Tim's..*_

"Noah?" Izzy asked, incredulous at the fact that the boy, er, man she loved was standing right there in front of her.

"Who- Izzy!" Noah exclaimed, in a very un-Noah like way. The two hugged, ordered their coffees, and took the time to catch up with each others lived. They were inseperable from that day on. They never started dating, but everyone knew that it wouldn't be long until they were, including Noah and Izzy.

* * *

As their year came to an end, and a new year was beginning, Noah was on one knee, holding a gorgeous diamon ring in his hand. Izzy was holding back tears.

"YES!" She yelled, tackling Noah to the ground and putting the ring on her finger, both of them smiling at each other. Than, ever so lightly, Noah leaned in and kissed Izzy. When he pulled back, he told her.

"Glad to hear that, finacé."

* * *

Nine months after the proposal, Noah, Izzy, plus friends and family were gathered into a church. There wasn't one dry eyes in the building as they said their vows.

"I do." Izzy finished.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preist said. Noah smiled and did just that. After all those years, all that waiting, Izzy was his. Sometimes, dreams do come true, he thought as he pulled back and looked as Izzy. But you have to make them happen.

**Fin 3 **


	7. ArcEnCiel

**AN: HEY GUYS! Well, long time no.. anything really.. Anyway, WHO'S READY FOR AN UPDATE! YEAH! Well, sorry.. Yes, your getting one, but it's incredibley short.. sorry :) Well, I hope you like it just the same. Make sure to review your honest thoughts! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. If I did, a) it would suck and b) Nizzy would FINALLY be a canon couple. **

* * *

**Arc-en-ciel**

"Hey Noah! Oh my fishcakes! You don't have a book!" Noah heard the crazy red head exclaim. She bounced over and put her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine Izzy." The tanned boy answered in his usual sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes. "I'm just, waiting." For the first time since she could remember, Izzy was confused.

"Waiting for what?"

"You'll see in a minute! Just be patient!" Noah said annoyed. Izzy sighed, mumbled a fine, and waited. She soon got bored, and started drumming her fingers. "Stop that!" Noah scolded. Izzy let out a dramatic sigh, but stopped. She than rested her head in her hand, and just stared at Noah. Sure, he got annoyed of her, but he always let her hang around. She took in his face, realizing for the first time that he was actually pretty cute. Maybe even, hot. Izzy stood straight up and shook her head. No. She wasn't thinking that about Noah. She just, wasn't. As she was about to leave, Noah's voice stopped her.

"There." He pointed. "That's what I was waiting for." Izzy looked to where he was pointing. She lost her breath as she turned to see the most beautiful rainbow she had ever seen.

"It's, it's. It's beautiful." She managed to stutter out in no more than a whisper.

"Yeah." Noah said, his eyes locked on Izzy. "It sure is."


	8. Slushie

**AN: So. I finished a multi-chaptered (short) story, and a whole bunch of one-shots, and than realized it was time to write a Nizzy one-shot. So I'm sitting here in my pjs, wrapped in a blanket, watching 'Push' and drinking a slushie when BOOM! Inspiration! Is it sad that the simple things in life (aka. Slushie..) inspire me? Or is it a good thing.. Hmm.. Anyway. That's all really. On with the Nizzy-ness! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just this slushie :)**

**P.S.: I'm sorry it's so short. I just thought it'd be cute just like this :) What do you guys and gals think? Review!**

* * *

**Slushie**

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! I, have a slushie! Jealous?" Izzy asked, bounding into the room. Every contestant turned to look as the crazy re-head jumped all over the place.

"Uhh, Izzy. That's-" Noah started to say.

"A slush! I know! Isn't it awesome? Bow to it's supreme awesome slushie-ness!" She said, pushing the cup in his face. Noah smirked.

"I will not bow to it's supreme awesome slushie-ness." He said.

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because it's-"

"Your just jealous that I have a slushie and you don't." She said, before running off. The ex-campers all looked at each other and shook their heads, returning to what they were doing.

* * *

"Hey Noah!" The red head said about ten minutes later while the egg head was off alone. "You ready to bow to the supreme awesome slushie-ness yet?" This time, Noah just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"But Izzy-"

"No buts! You shall bow down to it!"

"I won't because-"

"Because your jealous that it's got supreme awesomeness and you just have awesomeness." She blurted out. Noah raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You think I'm awesome?" The crazy red-head's face turned the colour of her hair.

"I. That's. That's not what I meant." She stammered out, turning redder, if that was even possible.

"Right, of course it wasn't." He teased her, secretly touched that she thought he was awesome. She glared at him, still blushing like crazy.

"Fine." She said, than started to walk off. The bookworm smirked.

"Oh and Izzy?" She turned around, and finally said the one thing that he'd been trying to say all day. "That's not a slushie, it's a milkshake."


End file.
